


Friday Night . [kuroo tetsurou]

by todorokiakina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu smut, Kinktober 2020, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokiakina/pseuds/todorokiakina
Summary: kuroo, your best friend, learns about your rather unsatisfactory sex life. who better than him to show you how it's properly done?male!dom/fem!sub.kuroo tetsurou x reader.every character mentioned here is legally an adult. no sexualizing minors featured.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Friday Night . [kuroo tetsurou]

The room was too hot for your liking. 

It was like this every time you came over to Tetsurou’s. You heard somewhere that cats were often more fond of hot temperature than cold. Maybe he really was a cat inside. You could bet your life insurance on that. 

You let your eyes wander inside his comfy room. It felt more like home than your room did, somehow. As extra as it is, he hung dim lights from his room walls, insisting “it adds up to the mood”. His room definitely wasn’t that messy for a guy who lives alone, to your surprise. Never too bright, but not too dark either. Chaotic neutral. It fit his personality well. 

“You come over pretty much every day, and yet you still stare around quietly as if it's your first time here. Is my room that much of an aesthetic to you?” Kuroo laughed from beside you. One hand under his head, he found himself unable to divert his attention from you. Not that you minded, of course. You took the eye contact like a challenge, meeting his golden amber eyes with equal amount of... hidden intent. He looked at you as if he wanted something so desperately- like he was barely holding himself back. Soft gaze observing the entirety of your face, he quietly tried to burn every small detail to the back of his mind. As you would do the exact same.

If someone walked in on you two, it would look almost like you two were dating. 

“It fits your vibe somehow.” You quietly muttered to answer his last question. As your friend let out a soft giggle at how your eyes were shining in the LED lights, he could’ve sworn he saw the entire milky way through them. To him, moments like these really mattered. Quiet, peaceful, just you two. Like nothing else existed in the wide universe. 

Just you two. 

“Were you talking about something you wanted to do?” You suddenly remembered about him talking about a game he wanted to play with you. Was Kenma’s habits rubbing off on him? You always knew Kuroo also liked to play games, but he never really asked you to humour him whilst shuffling around with the console. 

“Oh yeah, but it’s pretty lame. I just brought it up because we had nothing to do today.”

“But we usually have nothing to do anyways.” 

“Ouch, kitten.” It took all your muscles tensing to stop yourself from reacting to that nickname. Damn him and his scorpio tendencies, he always knew how to push your buttons to get you flustered. You weren’t going to give in like how he wanted. He could only let out another laugh at your expression.

“What did you have in mind, then?” Kuroo awkwardly scratched the back of his neck while averting your gaze at your question. 

You narrowed your eyes at his reaction. So he said he wanted to it because “we had nothing to do”, but inside, he really wanted to try this game he was talking about. 

“21 questions”. You couldn’t help but groan and roll your eyes.

“Come on Tetsurou, we’re not middle schoolers anymore. You could just ask anything you want to know and I wouldn’t think anything of it.” Letting out a defeated laugh, Tetsurou directed his honey hazel eyes at you. You were not entirely sure what he was getting at, but his ability to have you remembering all the nights you dreamed of those eyes was something else.

Moments like these reminded you about how you dreamt about him so vividly often times whilst deep in slumber. The unavoidable eye contact, briefly exchanged giggles, 4am conversations, slight brushes of Tetsurou's hand on yours- it spoke volumes. Even if both of you practically knew you had feelings for each other, neither had done anything to seal in the deal. For you, it was the commitment. You weren’t sure you would be able to handle him fully. He had been with you for better and for worse, in sickness and health, in ups and downs. Kuroo Tetsurou was with you through _everything_. He was someone you just couldn't afford to lose. He was precious, more valuable than anything you ever had in your life. That’s exactly why you were hesitant. If you two broke up, it would cost you too much. You were afraid. Afraid of losing him over something like... love. 

If you had to ignore this feeling in your chest to have Kuroo for your whole life, you would. You would choose him for eternity. 

“Is there a specific question you have for me then?” You were forced back to consciousness when Tetsurou suddenly spoke. Momentarily, you were taken aback. 

“Your body count?” You narrowed your eyes and voiced out the question that you’ve been curious forever. As far as you knew, he had two serious relationships, and a few on-and-off flings here and there. Judging people by their body count was dumb, and you were aware of that. But it did catch your interest. 

“Six.” His piercing gaze never left yours while shifting on his bed to face your side. Fair. 

“It’s my turn right? I’ll ask your body count too, then.” See? Any friend would be curious about these. Especially horny young adults like him ~~and you.~~

“Four.” You said with a long sigh. You knew he would never judge you for it or anything, but it was still nerve wracking. Kuroo’s expression didn’t change one bit. Instead, he still kept a close look on your face. Even without him voicing it out loud, you knew he was worried if you were insecure about it in any way.

“No, I’m okay Tetsurou. I know you wouldn’t think weirdly of me.” Letting out a laugh to lighten up the mood, you tugged your hair behind your ear. 

“Hey, you continue with another question. You should lead these kind of games, not me.” From the way he immediately lifted his eyebrow, you knew he didn’t mind controlling where this game went. Again, with the unbelievably attractive confidence of his. 

“I see you as a 100% bottom, and I know I am right.” You furrowed your eyebrows at how overly sure he sounded. 

“Do you have any ounce of dominance in you? Can you top anyone at all?” Damn, were you supposed to answer honestly, or act tough? 

“…I’m not sure. I don’t think I do.” He let out a low whistle and a domineering smirk at your statement. Every single thing he does seemed extra attractive today, why was that? You could bet your monthly wage that it was on purpose to get you riled up. 

You could almost physically feel Kuroo’s eyes roaming through your entire body. It was hard to ignore when he was making the atmosphere thick to the point you could practically cut it with a knife. You two weren’t touching each other in any way, but the way he was staring at you felt like he was intentionally trying to get you in the mood. _The_ mood. 

“Next question, _kitten_?” You felt your face getting hotter by minute. You couldn’t help it when he practically purred your favorite pet name with _that_ face. 

“Could you stop that-”

“But your reaction is too good to pass on.” 

“How good would you say you are in bed? You can be honest you know, I wouldn’t judge~” You let out a choked laugh and covered your mouth to prevent laughing in his face. Kuroo chuckled at your question too, but still kept the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Well, you could see that for yourself, can’t you?” Him licking his lip slightly didn’t go unnoticed. These small sly movements never went unnoticed with both of you. Taking on the silent invitation, you lightly pulled at your shirt collar. He tried hard, but gave into temptation in the end. By the way his eyes stayed a few seconds more than appropriate, you knew it was revealing your collar bone right now. Or maybe a bit more. 

“I’m not sure, no man has ever satisfied me in bed before you know.” Kuroo’s eyes snapped at the unexpected statement. You could practically hear his inner voice. _Four bodies and-_

“You mean you’ve never came in bed? Like, never?”

“Never.” Before you could process what was happening, you felt a shift in Kuroo’s mood. By the time you returned your eyes to his, the only thing you could see in those beautiful hazel eyes were desire. Burning fiery desire, and pure sinful lust. Just with his hot intense gaze, you unknowingly rubbed your thighs together. 

“Want me to change that?” Despite his explicit suggestion, he gently put a hand on yours. You knew that if you said no here, he would not pursue anything. He would drop it in a second and continue normally like how you two did until now. Never did you even think Kuroo would look at you this way. With such tempting desire written all over his eyes. 

You knew you shouldn’t give into the voices in your head. If you did this, it would be harder to ignore your feelings. Those feelings that are overwhelming inside of you, it would get harder and harder to manage. You should refuse. 

But your body acted otherwise. 

“Maybe you should.” 

As soon as you muttered the words Kuroo had been longing to hear, his persona changed in a split second. He flipped you over easily and got on top. As he hungrily looked down at you, he felt a sense of pride he never felt before. He was going to _own_ you. Him. Not anyone else. 

He wanted you. _You_ , every bit of you. 

Never once in your life have you felt such desire before. Never did you ever want someone as bad as you wanted Tetsurou right now. You hated that it had to be him, but it didn’t matter. Not when you had your hand in his hair, kissing until you two were out of breath. His hands never stopped roaming around your entire body like you were already his property. 

“Baby… You have to promise to tell me if you don’t like anything that I do. Anything. Is that understood?” Kuroo’s honey eyes found yours again. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you. You nodded, and pulled him in again. 

As soon as your lips met, a fire ignited. It was like you two were waiting for this very moment for forever. You were finally able to inhale the masculine scent of Tetsurou. Like a mixture of caramel, rosewood and musk, his smell was intoxicating. You couldn’t get enough of him. 

You were still unsatisfied by the time he broke away from the kiss. With a low chuckle, he took another look at your current state. Cheeks burning, eyes clouded with nothing but pure desire. Your body practically waiting to be ravaged by him, there was nothing sexier than that in the world. 

“Tetsurou…” You let out a quiet whimper when he dived in for another kiss. Slowly, his lips slid all the way to your neck. His hot breath fanning over your skin, you inhaled sharply in order to stabilize your breathing. As Tetsurou’s large hands carefully slipped your smaller ones into his hands, he softly held them. 

“Tell me, baby.” You opened your eyes at his request. 

“Tell you what?”

“That you want me as much as I do. That I can _fuck_ you the way I’ve always dreamt of.” The vulgar words that came from his mouth sent a violent shudder down your spine. You were not used to dirty talk, but it was something you would gladly get used to if it meant Kuroo was the one. 

“I-I….” You found yourself struggling to follow his commands.

You let out a sharp gasp when Kuroo grabbed both your wrist by his single hand and pinned it above your head. The forceful slam on the headboard rang in your ears as you found yourself staring at the man with wide eyes. His beautiful eyes looked _dangerous_. Like a wolf staring at his prey. 

“You have nowhere to run now, kitten. Follow my orders, and I might just reward you.” Struggling to hold his heavy gaze, you closed your eyes. 

“I want you so much, Tetsurou… Fuck me, you can do anything you want with me!” He lets out a low groan at your sweet words, the grip on your wrists tightening. Kuroo jumped at the opportunity to spread your legs and position himself in between. Immediately, you whimpered when his clothed length rubbed against you. 

“Good kitty.” Kuroo whispers into your ear. He moves more, slowly grinding his hips against your throbbing core. The action had you choking back a needy moan. Even from that, you could tell how delicious his cock would be when you finally had it for yourself. Arousal flaring through your entire body, you struggled to stay still. 

“Look at me.” Even if you heard his command, you couldn’t do so immediately. Not when you felt your entire body crumble with the slightest of movements. Not when you knew you were soaking through your panties by now. You felt so overwhelmed with desire for him. 

“ _Fucking_ _look_ at me when I tell you to, _kitten_.” He spat the venomous words, landing a slap on your inner thigh. You flinched at the unexpected contact, and let out a broken moan. You couldn’t help but meet his dangerous gaze. 

“That’s right, keep your eyes on me. I want those pretty eyes on me only.” He said whilst grinding even harder against your clothed heat. His dick was so hard, you could practically feel him pulsating. He was rock hard- for you. 

You bit your lip to maintain your voice while still holding the eye contact. 

Once again, he leaned into your neck. When he placed a gentle kiss, you let out a small whimper. You couldn’t help but find your fingers tangled in his messy black hair all over again. When his hot tongue started traveling over your sensitive neck, you bit your lip even harder. You made a futile attempt to move your arms. Tetsurou was having none of it- the iron grip he held was too strong.

“Stay still, _slut_.” Your eyes flew open. It was so unexpected, but so _delicious_ to hear from his swollen lips. You couldn’t help but let out breathy moans here and there when he ravaged your neck as much as he could. He didn’t leave a spot open, not an inch where he didn’t kiss, bite or lick. You were sure to have quite a few love bites tomorrow. 

He let your wrists go to take off your top and skirt. You faintly remembered wearing tights. When he noticed the thin material, he didn’t give you a chance to answer before instantly ripping it to shreds. Roughly stripping you out of the clothing, he hungrily took in the sight of you in your underwear. 

God damn, you were _stunning_. Your beauty could rival any goddess. And you were all his. 

“ _Mine_.” He growled when placed a kiss on your collarbone. He unhooked your bra and threw them across the room. Large rough hands fondling your tits, he continued the trace of love bites downwards. He wanted to mark every inch your body if he could’ve. 

As much as he wanted to just destroy you immediately, your pleasure was the priority to him. He had no intentions of rushing anything today. But even so, some things had his patience running out.

You let out a loud gasp when he ripped your beige panties as well. The unexpected gesture sent a burning arousal straight to your core. You were sure to be soaking wet by now, you could even feel it yourself. The sudden exposure to the cold air had you shivering. 

You made a futile attempt to close your legs in embarrassment. Contrary to your wishes, Tetsurou’s hands held a firm grip on your thighs to prevent that. 

“Don’t you _dare_ hide this pretty cunt from me, kitten.” The absolute filth coming from your usual science-nerd best friend had you clenching around nothing down there. The need of having him inside you was growing rapidly each second. You wanted to touch, kiss, and feel him in every way you could. 

So you decided to test what he questioned earlier. You flipped over. 

Having Tetsurou under you felt like winning a prize, somehow. You felt a sense of absolute pride, and wanted to own him like he was talking about. You wasted no time in connecting your lips to his and proceeded to take off his hoodie. As soon as his top was off, your eyes ran hungrily over his ripped abs, and _gosh_ , he looked so darn beautiful. Drunk off his manly cologne, you wanted to taint him with your scent. If you were animals, you wanted to knot him with your mark. You badly wanted him, in every way possible.

Your hips moved automatically, grinding against him sensually. Growling, Tetsurou’s tongue swirled around yours. The hot open-mouthed kiss took your breath away, your nails sinking into his shoulder. When you finally broke away, you were conflicted on what you should do next. 

Kuroo took the second of hesitation as a chance to get on top again. He flipped over with such ease, as if you were as light as a snowflake.

“When did I give permission to do that, (y/n)?” Your name sounded dangerous when he growled it like that. Once again, you felt your hot core pulsing and dripping. 

“Keep your eyes on me while I eat this pussy out, dollface.” His narrow eyes looked even sharper than before when he finally had a proper look at you. The sight of you naked, whimpering his name was something he would never forget. 

He secured his grip on your thighs before diving in. 

Kuroo’s hot breath over your soaking cunt, he took a second to spread the lips apart. Almost immediately locating your clitoris, he lightly teased it with his thumb. Satisfied with how your body shook violently, he felt himself get rock hard. 

When his hot tongue brushed over your sensitive clit, you could’ve sworn you saw stars. Dark hazel eyes never once leaving your orbs, he carefully observed your reaction to each of his motions. You let out a sharp yelp. 

Kuroo experimentally flicked your bud. Wet muscle attached to your swollen clit, his wolf-like eyes never left your face. Lewd sounds of your juice filling the room- your cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

Wasting no time in finding your sweet spots, he left you clawing on his bedsheets in no time. He circled his wet tongue teasingly on your bundle of nerves, he lightly flicked it directly. The sensation too mind-blowing, you cried out his name. Tetsurou was relentless in his actions, fingers sinking into your soft thighs as he ate you out like a man starved. He wasn’t afraid to get messy, all he cared about was how your body trembled every time he sucked gently on the sensitive bud. Brutally ravaging your cunt, he sensed that you were nearing your orgasm. 

“T-Tetsurou, I-I’m close!” You cried out, gripping the bedsheets like your life depended on it. Nothing could prepare you for the powerful orgasm that was coming, you could just hope you wouldn’t go mad. It was so close, you were so close- 

Until he pulled away. 

Eyes wide with tears, you whimpered and stared at Kuroo pleadingly. Not sure what you could even say, you wiped the tears brimming your eyes. 

Before you knew it, he had started again. 

Kuroo had made it his goal to edge you until you lost your mind completely. The sight of you so fucked out, completely succumbed to him- Kuroo groaned into your cunt at the thought. 

He would do it until you felt the knot in your lower regions, threatening to break any second- And then stop. You would chase your high, pressure in your lower stomach building up more and more- until he ripped it away from you. After waiting a few seconds for you to cool down, he continued his assault again. It felt like he’s been going at it for hours. 

“T-Tetsu…Tetsurou. Please, please let me cum..!” You cried weakly, hands finding its way to his messy locks again. Lightly pushing his head further, you wanted him to eat you out like a man starved. Make you cum over and over again.

“Are you sure, kitten? I could keep doing this for hours, you taste too sweet to pass on.” You shook your head violently, eyes getting teary again from the brutal orgasm denial. All you wanted was your orgasm that had been ripped away from you too many times.

_“Please, please…”_

“Beg me more, baby. Call my name like it’s the only word you know.” He went back to eating you out. The sound of his wet muscle connecting with your own fluids was embarrassing, yet oddly intoxicating. It turned you on even more. 

“Please let me cum… _master_!” As soon as you choked out the name, Kuroo’s eyes snapped in your direction. 

The endearment brought out his animalistic instincts further. Loud slurping noises fill the room once again, just this time even more furiously. His tongue brushed over your clit over and over again, until you _finally_ felt the knot come undone. You weren’t prepared for it to come so fast, a loud moan being ripped from you. Long awaited orgasm washed over your entire body, you saw pure white. Only, white quickly got painted with scarlet when your desire for the man in front of you awakened once again. 

Kuroo kitten licked your pussy, having a taste of you once more. He was addicted to you. 

The sinful sight of him made your cheeks flare, and core clench against nothing. Even if it was immediately after cumming, you felt the growing need to have him inside of you. 

“Fuck me, Tetsurou. Fuck me until the only word I know is your name.” You spat out, hopefully to hit a nerve and have him claim you the way you’ve always dreamed of. Your eyes went wide when he slammed his hand on the headboard and glared down at you with furious glint in his eyes. 

“Don’t order me around, **slut**. You better use the right word to address me from now on.” You felt your entire body shudder at his words. He was so naturally dominant, the need to submit completely to him growing. 

Yet, you couldn’t help but want to provoke him further.

“Or what, you wouldn’t fuck me? We both know you can’t wait another second until you stuff that thick cock into my- Ah!” Kuroo pulled you closer to him by roughly pulling you on your thighs. 

“You’re playing with fire, cumslut. You better be ready for the big words you uttered just now.” When you saw him finally position himself at your glistening wet folds, you felt your body catch fire. You wanted him so bad it was driving you insane. 

“Fuck me as hard as you can, master!” You knew you could take whatever Tetsurou could give you. As you directly met his burning gaze, you took in the sight of him smirking darkly at your request. 

His length was impressive, to say the least. Both length and width exceeded the standards of average, your mouth watering at sight. You were positive that it would hurt like losing your virginity all over again. 

Even so, it was Tetsurou. It was with him, so you could take anything. You wanted everything he could give you. 

When you looked into his honey hazel eyes again, all you could see was your own fucked-out expression and pure lust dripping from them. They stared at you with such fiery passion, it was addicting. 

“Hang on tight, doll.” Your delicate hands were placed on his wide shoulders as you anxiously waited him to finally slip it inside you. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead gingerly, which took you by surprise. 

As he rubs his thick tip on your entrance, you both sharply inhaled with a breathy moan following afterwards. Kuroo staring at you with _such_ eyes, it felt amazing to be claimed in such intimacy. 

He slowly pushed his length inside while hearing your beautiful voice, mesmerized. The thickness caused a sweet burn inside, making you arch your back. Even if it hurt, you didn’t want him to stop. 

“Does it hurt? Are you okay?” Tetsurou was undeniably worried at your slightly grimacing expression. That was not what you wanted to hear.

“Stop being a pussy and _fuck_ me like you promised you would, Tetsurou.” You intentionally used his name to piss him off. You knew you were saying this even when he hadn’t bottomed out yet, but you couldn’t help it. The desire to be ruined by Kuroo was too overwhelming. 

“I warned you, kitten. Don’t regret your own words.” He grunted before pushing in all the way without any warning. You yelped, nails digging into his shoulder. The sweet pain of being stretched out by the man you’re in love with was indescribable. When your tight cunt clenched around him, Kuroo shuddered. 

He didn’t wait a single second to go absolutely wild with you. As if unleashing a beast in slumber, his eyes shone in a new light you had never seen before. 

“You’re so fucking tight, this pretty cunt is all for me” He sounded like he was talking to himself more as he dragged himself out to the very tip, then slamming it back in. The sound of skin slapping against each other mixed with the air smelling like sex itself, you lost yourself in the moment. Entire body burning with desire, your mouth hung open. You had absolutely zero control over your voice as you freely let out the embarrassingly loud moans spill. Kuroo’s eyes darkened at the delicious sound, he landed a sharp slap on your inner thigh again. And again. It was sure to bruise by tomorrow. 

Kuroo kept up a rather fast and rough pace, contrary to what you initially imagined it would be. Because of his naturally teasing and laid-back personality, you figured he would fuck that way too. However, right in this moment, you only felt yourself and him fucking like animals in heat. Your neck sinking into his back, you cried out louder. The only thing keeping you sane in this moment was the feeling of his thick cock slipping in and out of you. He was addicting, and he knew it. The higher he took you, the greedier you became. 

“Harder, faster, master!” You had the nerve to scream out when you could barely take the current pace. Tetsurou’s thrusts became faster and rougher, the iron grip on your hips causing darkening spots that would bruise. You were practically sobbing when he started rubbing circles on your clit alongside. Entire body shaking with each thrust, Kuroo’s eyes were still observing you to find your g-spot. 

You hated and loved how observant he was. 

In under a minute, he found your sweet spot inside as well. When he noticed your breath hitching louder and body shudder more violently, he knew he hit the jackpot. As he targeted that specific spot, you felt tears rimming your eyes. The high-pitched moans coming uncontrollably out of your open lips were doing a lot of things to Kuroo. He fucked you exactly the way he promised. 

Landing a loud slap on your inner thigh again, he slipped out. 

You almost cried and was prepared to beg for it again Contrary to your initial thought, you found yourself being forcefully flipped over to a new position. 

“Head down ass up, kitten. Hurry up.” You immediately followed his words and sticked your ass against his length again. 

Your mind went blank when he slipped his thick cock again into your deliciously tight walls. The new position bringing out newer, vivid sensations, you moaned needily. Kuroo’s low voice with his breathy moan was sinful- music to your ears. 

“Ngh, master- feels so good-!” You clawed at the bedsheets, wrinkling it up more. Your mind couldn’t focus on anything else other than the sweet sensation of his thick cock filling you to the brim and bringing out moans you didn’t know you could produce. Kuroo’s mind was also foggy, the feeling of your tight pussy and beautiful voice feeling like a dream. 

When he dragged his veiny cock over your sweet spot from behind, you screamed at the feeling. Too embarrassed to hear yourself in such manner, you sunk your head to the pillow below you. Kuroo immediately noticed you trying to lower your moans. 

He landed a sharp spank on your ass this time, leaving a pretty red print behind. You couldn’t help but let your voice out and looked back at him. When he glared at you with those eyes, you knew what he was thinking even without him voicing it out. 

“Don’t _fucking_ make me repeat yourself, _cumslut_. You are mine, let me hear those pretty moans.” You weakly nodded, struggling to stay in position. Every time he slammed into you, you saw red. You had never felt anything like this before. 

“I’m going to own this pretty pussy, and fill it with my hot cum until you can’t take it anymore.” His dirty talking had you clenching around him immediately. Kuroo inhaled sharply at the tightening, landing rough spanks here and there. The sweet feeling of being pounded raw filled you with desire, every ounce of you focusing on Kuroo. Nothing else mattered beside you and him. 

“Who is making you moan so loud? Tell me, slut. _Who owns this pussy? Who do you belong to?_ Fuck, such a good girl.” You let out needy moan after moan, the sharp sounds of his hip snapping against yours filled your ears. Kuroo groaned in an animalistic manner and gripped your hip even tighter with one hand. Slamming forcefully on the headboard, he gripped the wood so tightly it turned white. 

“I am master’s good girl, Kuroo Tetsurou owns me-” You were surprised you managed to form a sentence with your mind in such state. The man you’ve harbored feelings for years, pounding you rough and raw from behind. It was still unbelievable. Yet, sparks flying and the addicting feeling of his cock slipping in and out of you had your eyes rolling to the back of your head. You could focus on absolutely nothing than his fat dick filling you up.

Your orgasm was quickly approaching, sensitivity heightened when Kuroo pulled you by your hair. Yelping in pain, you felt yourself drool. The fast and rough pace he had never slowed down, not even a second. Every time he slipped out, he explored you inside out and hit you in the spots you never even knew you had. When his large hands wrapped your thin neck, the delicious adrenaline rush flowed through your veins. Slightly struggling to breathe, your orgasm heightened even more. It was so close- 

“T-Tetsurou, I’m-!”

“Let go baby, you’re doing so well. Cum on master’s cock, baby girl.” Almost immediately, you cried out and let go. The feeling of your crashing orgasm driving you crazy, your entire body trembled with oversensitivity. Tetsurou let out a low grunt next to your ear, finally letting go of your neck. You didn’t even have the chance to breathe properly again before he started the cruel pace again immediately after your second orgasm of the night. 

“W-Wait Tetsu- Nhh ah!” You couldn’t form any word with the current state of mind, not when he was drilling into you like there was no tomorrow. You finally remembered he still hadn’t came yet. Gulping, you tried your best to hold on until he came undone. You didn’t even notice the string of saliva slipping down your chin when you were too busy trying to push your ass more towards him. Tetsurou bit down on your shoulder as he desperately tried to hold in the moans as he himself approached his high. 

“Come in me, master. Fill me up with your cum and make me yours, I want all of you so bad, Tetsurou!” You couldn’t help but speak everything you were feeling out loud. The unexpected honesty ignited a new flame inside Tetsurou, causing him to bite down even harder. You were so irresistible, and all his. The wonderful submission you had in your voice was absolutely beautiful.

“ _Fuck_ , such a good girl… All mine… You are mine, (y/n). You hear that…?” You grimaced from the pain, but still let out strained moans at the brutal pace he was still keeping. The inability to reply verbally slipped out of your mind again, all you could feel was the veiny cock rubbing against your cushiony walls. Your tear-stained cheeks rubbing against the bedsheets, you finally felt him release inside you with a single loud moan. When he shoot his hot semen inside you, you greedily tightened around him. The feeling of being filled to the brim with his seed set your cheeks on fire. 

You whimpered when he pulled out, few drops of cum slipping out of you. 

When he struggled to steady his breathing, you collapsed in his arms. Kuroo looked at you in such loving gaze, you felt your heart hammer against your chest. He was wonderful, you felt yourself falling deeper in love if that was even possible. Yes, love.

Love?

An anxious feeling made your stomach drop now that you regained all your senses. What did _this_ mean? 

When you were too busy contemplating what to say, Kuroo took the initiative. 

“Baby, I know this isn’t exactly the right timing to say it, but…” You immediately realized what Kuroo was about to say. Before you could realize, you had interrupted his speech.

“W-Wait Tetsurou!” His honey eyes immediately snapped towards you, eyebrows ever so slightly furrowing. He looked scared, suddenly. The fear of you not sharing his feelings arose, Kuroo uncomfortably flinching. 

“What’s wrong…? Did I hurt you? Or-”

“I love you, Tetsurou.” Your sudden confession shot an arrow straight through his heart, you could even feel his excitement and relief through his gaze only. But you knew that if you wanted to keep this relationship stable, you needed to voice out the concerns that kept you from confessing all those years. 

“But I’m afraid. So afraid. I am afraid because I love you so much, it drives me mad sometimes. We’ve been through pretty much everything, we know each other so well. And I know that I love you more than anything in this world. But if this relationship fails… and we somehow break up… I am not willing to lose our friendship over something like this, Tetsurou. I’m not sure if we should… do this.” Tetsurou’s eyes glistened sadly at your confession. He wasn’t sure how to react while he was listening. As his warm hands lightly rubbed your thighs to help with the soreness, he couldn’t help but panic over your thoughts. 

“Baby, I would love it if you didn’t take our relationship so lightly.” You snapped your eyes at Kuroo, only to meet the most serious he has ever looked as far as you have known him. 

“I love you. And you love me back. We are not going to break up. I am going to make you happy, keep you safe and sound, and marry you. I will have cute children with you, and make sure they live happily too. I can promise myself, my whole self-” he put your hand on his chest, where you could feel his beating heart. “-to you.” His eyes were dead serious. He meant every word he said. The heartfelt words had you tearing up immediately. That’s it. 

That’s what you’ve wanted to hear all these years. Those words from your other half. 

Putting your hand on his cheek, you smiled at the love of your life. You couldn’t believe that this was reality, that you will spend your whole life with him. 

“I love you, my kitten.” 

“I love you too, so much.”


End file.
